With The Touch Of His Hand
by Iwontforgetyou
Summary: Jasper Hale wants to be dominated by a female, but what happens when he meets Edward Cullen? Can he handle being with another man? Does he love Edward? Does Edward love him? ALL HUMAN. LEMONS. ExJ.
1. Meeting him

Name: Jasper Hale

Age: 22

Current type of residence: Apartment

Roommates: None

Occupation: Student at University of Miami

Sexual orientation: Straight

Sub experience: None

Limits: None

Preferred sex of Dom: Female

Height- 6'1

Weight- 154

Eye color- Brown

Hair color- Brown

Body type- Muscular

Relationship status: Single

Note: Please attach recent photo of yourself.

We will contact you if we are interested for further questioning.

Please put this in a sealed envelope and give to the front desk at our premises.

"What do you think???" I asked in a nervous voice to Emmet.

"Looks iight man, you nervous?" He answered, all relaxed sounding.

"Very." I was after all, about to send this to a major Dom/Sub service. They would know personal stuff about me; they would know this is what I fantasized about. The thought made me shudder deeply.

Before I knew what hit me, I was standing in HIS office. The leader of all Dom's in New York. I was about to piss my pants. The phone call came yesterday from his receptionist, she just told me to be here at exactly 1:15. I hope I dressed right, navy blue button down and black slacks were appropriate, right? Or was I supposed to wear a tie? Or was I over-dressed? My mind was spinning faster then it ever had.

" will see you now." The same receptionist I had talked on the phone with told me. She was cute, brown short hair and a very tiny figure, she was also ridiculously tan, but she made it work somehow. She winked as I stepped into his office.

Once I stepped into his office the tension hit me like a few hundred bricks. I couldn't even get the guts to look at the man. I didn't know what he looked like, I had only heard about him through female friends who usually referred to him as "gorgeous" but that's not why I didn't look at him, I stared at the floor because this man, , knew my deepest, darkest, most personal secret, that I wanted to be a Sub. It was so emasculating. "Mr. Hale, that is your name correct? You are a male seeking a female sub? With no experience? Is this all correct?" He said in a mocking tone. I stumbled on words. "Y-y-es sir" I shouldn't have come here, he thought I was a joke. "Mr. Hale, look at me" I slowly looked up and I swear to God I felt like I was alive, like I had been dead my entire life and looking at that man brought me to life. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. All I could do was stare, stare into his deep green eyes, at his glowing soft ivory skin, at his sleek messy brown curls of hair, and the muscular smooth grooves of this mans body. All those girls were so wrong; gorgeous would be an insult to his beauty, there wasn't a word good enough. He seemed to have noticed my gawking, he cleared his throat knowingly and a small smirk appread on his lips, "Mr. Hale, there are no females Dom's available at this time, I am deeply sorry." He said in a voice that clearly said he was not sorry. ", er, sir…are there any…. male Dom's available?" A brief look of shock crossed his face, but before I could make sure his face was back to that perfect poker face he seemed to have mastered. "Yes, there is one male Dom available" He admitted, he was biting his lip. Oh how I wish my teeth were biting that lip. "Who is it, sir?" I questioned. Please be him. Please be him. PLEASE. "Me" He answered, looking deeply at my face. "I-I-uhh" I mumbled, sounding like a complete and total idiot. He grinned, "Well judging my the redness of your skin, the sweat dripping down your neck, and the fact that your slacks seem to have grown, ah, shall we say tighter, you would like me to be your Dom, even though I am a male…?" I couldn't do anything but nod. Sweet jesus he was good. He stood up and strode so he was standing directly in front of me, my breathing hitched. My skin was burning with the desire to reach out and touch his body. He slowly took his finger and ran it down my chest, licking his lips slowly. He stopped right above my belt buckle. "You're willing to do whatever I say, whenever I say it, no questions asked?" He breathed out. Ha. He was out of breath too; guess I wasn't the only one. "Yes" I whispered, my voice heavy with lust. He slapped me across the face, making the flesh sting. "You will call me master at all times, understood?" His eyes were black and he looked honestly angry with me. "Yes, master" I managed to get out. "Good boy" He approved. His finger slowly slid down the front of my pants, running his long finger along the length of my now fully erect member. "P-p-pplease master" I begged, aching to be touched more. He simply chuckled and moved back down to his desk. "You have much to learn. You will not be getting any release today, nor tomorrow, probably not even this week, behave well, and maybe, just maybe I shall change my mind. Be at my house at 8:00pm sharp tomorrow night, do not be late Mr. Hale."

"So how was it bro? Got some hot chick to throw you around in her bed? How big are her tits? What's her name?" Emmet screeched he second I entered the door.

"His name is Edward Cullen." I whispered.


	2. Testing

**I was so excited about this story,**

**I couldn't stop.**

**I promise it's going to be amazing, I already have SO many ideas.**

**I might even have another chapter up by tonight.**

**;]**

I was beyond nervous. Nervous is like a freaking joke to what I was. I was sweating like crazy. I combed my hair repeatedly, and I brushed my teeth like they had crap all over them. Since yesterday I had a lot of time to think about what this meant. I was obviously attracted to Edward. I wasn't GAY though, well, maybe just for Edward I was. I had decided bi-curious was the proper terminology for my sexuality. It was okay with me though; I never had anything against gay people. I was totally comfortable just going with what felt right. And Edward being my Dom felt right.

Edward's house was huge; he had his own parking lot and three different cars, all of them looked like they hadn't even been released to the public yet. I felt that surge of pure adrenaline. I stepped up his stairs and took a few deep breaths, gaining the courage to ring his doorbell. Before I could even press the button the door was being opened, and there he stood, smiling. He was wearing dark wash jeans with a plain gray t-shirt that outlined his beautifully sculpted body. His hair was messy, but you could tell he washed it a few hours ago. He was a sight. He noticed me starring and laughed softly to himself. "Would you care to come inside Mr. Hale?" He spoke softly. "Yes sir" I stepped inside and was immediately shocked, everything seemed to be Italian themed. All the paintings and furniture were one of a kind; it seemed unreal. "Your house is so exquisite," I babbled. He just shrugged, took my hand and led to me to a door in one of his many hallways. "Mr. Hale, today I shall test you to figure out where you are at. You will say, " blue mountain" if you at any time would like me to stop what I am doing, using this word will not get you in any trouble. Think of this as merely a pretest. However, do not forget to call me master, if you forget you will be punished. Do you understand?" He questioned. "Yes, master," and with that he slowly opened the door to the room I had been longing to see.

The room was mysterious; there was a dim lamp on a nightstand that gave the only source of light. The walls were painted white and seemed bare. There was a bed dead center of the room with white sheets and no pillows, around it surrounded some questioning things. Rope and chains to the left, vibrators and different types of warming liquids and body oils to the right, a machine I had never seen before in back of the bed, and whips and paddles in front of the bed. I was either going to die in this room, or have the time of my life. "Alright Mr. Hale, strip of all your clothing, and do it in a timely matter." I didn't even bother looking at his face; I knew he meant business. I quickly threw my shirt over my head and slowly slid my belt off. As I was unbuttoning my pants I snuck a glance at his face, his eyes were transfigured on my hands, which were now pushing down my jeans. I slid off my boxers in a rush, embarrassed by how exposed I was to this man. "Ahhhh. You have surprised me, Mr. Hale." He flicked the head of my penis teasingly; I had to swallow back the moan that almost escaped my lips. "A Sub will always be ready for their Dom with an erect cock, as you have, very good." I blushed madly at word "cock". Then it all hit me a little to fast. I was standing bare ass naked in front of a guy I barely even knew, who is about to do god knows what to me. The thoughts probably should have scared me, but they just made me even more eager. "Now Mr. Hale, you will suck me. When I release, you will swallow every last drop." He demanded. "Yes, master" I chimed as I slowly sank down to my knees. I could see he was hard as a rock, I grinned at the thought that I had that effect on him. I slowly pushed down his jeans and boxers at the same time and gawked at his at least 8.5 perfect looking dick. He looked down expectantly and sighed, "Continue" and with that my mouth went to work. I've never given head before, but I knew what girls had done to me, and what felt good and what didn't. I started by unhurriedly licking the head with the tip of my tongue, he didn't utter a sound, but suddenly his hands were in my hair, pushing me closer. I licked the underside of him just before putting as much of him as I could in my mouth. His hands were tugging at my hair; I took that as encouragement and slid him all the way to the back of my throat, gagging softly. "Ah, yes, Mr. Hale, very good." Edward suddenly said, his hand tightening on my hair. I slowly swallowed around him and moved my tongue around quickly. "I am about to cum Mr. Hale, and you will swallow every single drop I give you." I couldn't help but notice the last few words came out as a strained moan. Was he holding back fro me? I felt his hot seed slowly slide down my throat, I did as he said and swallowed every last drop. It was the single most amazing thing I had ever experienced, I did this to him, he felt every ounce of pleasure he did because of me. "Once again Mr. Hale, I am impressed. You are much more skilled then I would have thought." He complimented in a breathless voice. I had to bite my lip from the smirk that was threatening to break loose. "Since you have done so excellent, your testing for tonight will be over." He spoke quietly, his body was turned away from mine and I could see he had put his clothes back on already. "Alright" I muttered, somewhat disappointed it was already over. As I was turning to walk out the bedroom he caught my wrist, I stared at him puzzled, his eyes were all wild and his face was twisted and outraged looking. "Mr. Hale, I reminded you before we entered this room that you will call me master, did I not?" He fumed. I looked down at me feet and merely nodded. "Now I must punish you Mr. Hale," he sneered. I looked over at the whips and he nodded. "Oh yes Mr. Hale, I will be using those." He bent me over the bed so my ass was sticking up in the air. "Keep your ass sticking up just like that." He ordered. 'Yes mast- FUCK!" I felt the whip sting my ass like no other. It felt like he was sticking nails into me. "Watch your language," He bellowed with another blow. "Will you behave from now on Mr. Hale?" SMACK. The sound of the whip hitting me was even painful to my ears. "Yes master, anything you say master," I cried, I could feel my hot tears falling down my cheek and to my neck, betraying me. "You will get whipped 20 more times, and will count them for me." Each hit felt 10 times worse then the last, my body was screaming at me to use my safe word, I could feel that there was blood running down the back of my thighs. "Twenty." I whispered, my tears falling freely. I felt his hand rub my spine slowly. "You may go, Mr. Hale." I could have sworn it sounded like he was crying just as hard as I was.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guysss,**

**I really need help with my spacing, cause it sort of sucks.**

**Actually, it REALLY sucks.**

**If you think you can help you should send me a message and we'll talk into specifics.**


	4. Trusting him

**JPOV**

"What the hell is wrong with you? You look like shit!" Emmett declared the second I walked through the doors.

I couldn't even look him in the eye, I felt so repulsive and filthy. I just pushed past him and went straight to our shower. I locked the door and looked into the mirror, I was still me, yet I was entirely different. My face was scarlet, my eyes inflamed, my hair a disarray. Every distinct bone in my body ached. Even bones he had not even came close to touching ached. _He_ did this _to me. _Yet something deep within me told me, I was still going to come back to his house.

The days passed like years. Edward Cullen did not call me. He didn't send me letters. He didn't even e-mail me. Edward Cullen did not_ want_ me.

**Edwards POV**

I stared at the phone; it stared back, taunting me.

I've never had this happen with a sub before, never in my years of experience. When I hit Jasper Hale, it was sort of like slaughtering butterflies. I could hear him weeping. Don't get me wrong; I've made many people cry before, but when it came out of his mouth it tore me into a million pieces. He was so childlike and fragile. I would not do this to him. No way. The phone still taunted me. Well, what the fuck?

I dialed Jasper Hale's phone number.

**Jaspers POV**

The phone was ringing; my mind went straight to Edward.

"Whose calling Em?" I shouted from my bedroom.

"My mom" He answered.

_Fuck_, of course it's not him.

Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._

For the past 2 fucking weeks I've sat around like a little bitch waiting for that boy to call me. I'm done waiting for him to call. I don't care about him. I never did. Pft. Stupid Edward Cull-

"Uhhh, Jazz, I think your MALE FRIEND is on the phone…" Emmet giggled.

"Give me the phone. _NOW_." I hissed.

"Hello?" I said calmly, he would be the one sounding stupid this time.

"Jasper?" he asked quietly. He called me Jasper. I lost my voice, and my dignity.

"Oh Edward, why didn't you call? Was I that awful? I'm better then that I swear-if you would…."

"Shush" He interrupted me.

"Be at my house, 8:00. Do not be late." I do not know why I did it. But I did. 8:00 came, and there I was, back on Edward's front steps. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I rang the doorbell.

He stepped out in gray sweat pants, and no shirt. You could tell he'd been sweating."Sorry I'm such a mess, I was just out running…" he mused.

"No sweat. Hahaha" I joked. Stupid joke. He grinned and led me inside.

"What took you so long to call?" I demanded, sounding more confident that I felt.

"I was busy Mr. Hale" OH. So were back to that. Greeeaaaat.

"Oh" Was all I could think to reply.

"Drop your pants" he demanded.

"W-what?"

"Now" I did as asked and dropped my shorts to the floor. I could feel him behind me.

He sucked in a breath."I did this to you?" he sputtered.

"Well, yes.."

"I promise I'll never hurt you ever again" He spoke softly into my ear. All I could do was nod. I felt his strong arms wrap around my body, I let myself fall into his embrace, trusting him completely.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE Again

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry I haven't written anything in forever. I was on vacation in Tennessee and I just got back, it is so beautiful there. If you haven't gone yet, GO! Anyway, I have another week left of summer before school starts, so I'll be trying to post like crazy. I looked at some of your reviews and I'm going to try and make my writing better.

Look for a new chapter TONIGHT. I kid you not.


	6. REALLY?

I felt something coming out of my mouth, something I couldn't stop. "I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" I bellowed out. His body instantaneously became rigid. His eyes became dull.

"I..I..Uh.." Just then, a girl came out of Edward's bedroom. She was in her underwear. She was his receptionist

"Baby why don't you come to be- OH." She exclaimed, obviously not knowing I was there.

"Jasper this is my fiancée, Alice" he indicated vacantly. I was having difficulty breathing. He was…with her…and they…WHAT? "I thought maybe she could join us today in our session…" he suggested.

The thought of watching him touch her made me want to vomit.=2 0"Er…okay." I uttered. This was going to be disastrous.

The walk down the dreaded dom/sub room was excruciating to say the least.

None of us said anything; you could feel the tension in the air.

"Alright, so, Alice will second as my Dom. You must listen to everything she says. Understand?" He demanded

"Yes master" I vowed

He slowly creaked the door open and gave Alice a quick wink and she giggled. I nearly threw up in my mouth then.

"Mr. Hale, get into the position I showed you" he ordered.

I quickly got down on my knees and elbows at his feet, kissing his shoes softly.

"Very good. You like this position, don't you? All open and waiting for me." He mused.

I stared up at his glowing eyes, not sure if I was allowed to speak. He understood and shook his head no.

"Now Jasper, you have proved how well you can suck a dick, but I think it's time to show Alice how well you can eat out a woman. Would you like that?" He asked, giving me permission to speak.

No. I wouldn't fucking like that Edward Cullen. Not one bit. You're the only person I want. Not her. You.

My head was screaming to say no and run like hell and never ever come back to this place.

"Oh yes master, I'd love to." I replied instead. Yup, I'm an idiot.

He nodded and turned to Alice, He gave her a crooked s mile and carefully unbuttoned her jeans for her and she slipped off her shirt. He played with the edges of her bra as she slipped down her blue lacey thong.

"Ohhh Alice you waxed just for me?" He grinned, sliding his hand slowly across her hairless folds.

"Yes, all for you" She smiled back. He nibbled slowly on her ear and whispered something I could not turned to me and hardened her expression.

"Lay down on the bed on your back" She attempted to demand, it came out more like a suggestion though.

I did as told, and saw her place her legs on either side of my head, her pussy right up in my face. I could tell she was wet. She didn't smell good, but she didn't smell bad either. I decided to close my eyes.

"Eat me out." She breathed out, and so I did.

Now this, I have done before to countless girlfriends, I knew what I was doing.

I sucked on her slit and drove my tongue inside her, wiggling it around. I grazed my teeth over her sex and placed soft kisses along her thighs. She moaned and whimpered the whole time, pleading with me. It didn't feel right though. It felt disgusting. _Repulsive,_ if you will. I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so close" She whimpered. I could feel her tightening around my tongue… _EW. _She screamed out my name as she came. I wished it were Edward who was screaming my name.

Once she was done, she stood up and walked back to Edward. I sat up and stared at him, he had an odd expression on his face, one I had never seen before. It was black… but strained. When he saw me looking something crossed his face, I could have sworn it looked something like jealousy. It was gone before I could be sure.

Just then, I realized how stupid and childish I was being. I was sitting on this guys bed, after confessing I _loved_ him. And what does he make me do? Give his fucking fiancée a blow job. _Really?!_

"You're an asshole" I whispered. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, moving towards me.

"You think you can treat me like this? You think it's okay? This whole messed up, little system you have here that you call "life" is ridiculous. Watching another man pleasure your fiancée? Are you on drugs?" I snarled, all the pain I felt was suddenly pouring out from my chest.

Just then he broke into hysterics. _Good_. I made the little skank cry. Mission accomplished. I held my head high and put on a little smirk. Damn straight.

Except when I looked a little closer…. there were no tears.

Is he…? No, no he can't be.

But oh, oh he was.

_He was laughing._

Edward Cullen you're going to wish you had never been born.


	7. The car

I felt something coming out of my mouth, something I couldn't stop. "I LOVE YOU EDWARD!" I bellowed out. His body instantaneously became rigid. His eyes became dull.

"I..I..Uh.." Just then, a girl came out of Edward's bedroom. She was in her underwear. She was his receptionist

"Baby why don't you come to be- OH." She exclaimed, obviously not knowing I was there.

"Jasper this is my fiancée, Alice" he indicated vacantly. I was having difficulty breathing. He was…with her…and they…WHAT? "I thought maybe she could join us today in our session…" he suggested.

The thought of watching him touch her made me want to vomit.=2 0"Er…okay." I uttered. This was going to be disastrous.

The walk down the dreaded dom/sub room was excruciating to say the least.

None of us said anything; you could feel the tension in the air.

"Alright, so, Alice will second as my Dom. You must listen to everything she says. Understand?" He demanded

"Yes master" I vowed

He slowly creaked the door open and gave Alice a quick wink and she giggled. I nearly threw up in my mouth then.

"Mr. Hale, get into the position I showed you" he ordered.

I quickly got down on my knees and elbows at his feet, kissing his shoes softly.

"Very good. You like this position, don't you? All open and waiting for me." He mused.

I stared up at his glowing eyes, not sure if I was allowed to speak. He understood and shook his head no.

"Now Jasper, you have proved how well you can suck a dick, but I think it's time to show Alice how well you can eat out a woman. Would you like that?" He asked, giving me permission to speak.

No. I wouldn't fucking like that Edward Cullen. Not one bit. You're the only person I want. Not her. You.

My head was screaming to say no and run like hell and never ever come back to this place.

"Oh yes master, I'd love to." I replied instead. Yup, I'm an idiot.

He nodded and turned to Alice, He gave her a crooked s mile and carefully unbuttoned her jeans for her and she slipped off her shirt. He played with the edges of her bra as she slipped down her blue lacey thong.

"Ohhh Alice you waxed just for me?" He grinned, sliding his hand slowly across her hairless folds.

"Yes, all for you" She smiled back. He nibbled slowly on her ear and whispered something I could not turned to me and hardened her expression.

"Lay down on the bed on your back" She attempted to demand, it came out more like a suggestion though.

I did as told, and saw her place her legs on either side of my head, her pussy right up in my face. I could tell she was wet. She didn't smell good, but she didn't smell bad either. I decided to close my eyes.

"Eat me out." She breathed out, and so I did.

Now this, I have done before to countless girlfriends, I knew what I was doing.

I sucked on her slit and drove my tongue inside her, wiggling it around. I grazed my teeth over her sex and placed soft kisses along her thighs. She moaned and whimpered the whole time, pleading with me. It didn't feel right though. It felt disgusting. _Repulsive,_ if you will. I couldn't wait for it to be over.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so close" She whimpered. I could feel her tightening around my tongue… _EW. _She screamed out my name as she came. I wished it were Edward who was screaming my name.

Once she was done, she stood up and walked back to Edward. I sat up and stared at him, he had an odd expression on his face, one I had never seen before. It was black… but strained. When he saw me looking something crossed his face, I could have sworn it looked something like jealousy. It was gone before I could be sure.

Just then, I realized how stupid and childish I was being. I was sitting on this guys bed, after confessing I _loved_ him. And what does he make me do? Give his fucking fiancée a blow job. _Really?!_

"You're an asshole" I whispered. Looking him dead in the eyes.

"Excuse me?" He questioned, moving towards me.

"You think you can treat me like this? You think it's okay? This whole messed up, little system you have here that you call "life" is ridiculous. Watching another man pleasure your fiancée? Are you on drugs?" I snarled, all the pain I felt was suddenly pouring out from my chest.

Just then he broke into hysterics. _Good_. I made the little skank cry. Mission accomplished. I held my head high and put on a little smirk. Damn straight.

Except when I looked a little closer…. there were no tears.

Is he…? No, no he can't be.

But oh, oh he was.

_He was laughing._

Edward Cullen you're going to wish you had never been born.


	8. I'M BACK BITCHES!

HOLY JESUS.

I haven't written in soooo long. I got so caught up in school. Junior year being the most important year of highschool and all. ANYWAY. I've decided to finish this story up! It might be hard because I have not one, but TWO jobs. I'm going to need someone to edit my chapters too! So message me about that. I can't wait for you guys to read my next chapter. PLUS! I took creative writing this past year and my writing is a lot better….I think? You'll have to tell me. Sorry I fell off the face of the earth for like 4975834789 million months. But. I am back now! :]


End file.
